Amanda De Santa
American |family = Michael De Santa (Husband) Jimmy De Santa (Son) Tracey De Santa (Daughter) |affiliations = Kyle Chavis (Formerly) Fabien LaRouche (Formerly) |vehicles = Red Sentinel |voice = Vicki Van Tassel |businesses = Stripper (formerly) Prostitute (formerly)|cellphone = 346-555-0118|lifeinvader =Amanda De Santa }} Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the secondary tritagonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor and as implied by her son) when she first met Michael Townley. Her history before that is unknown, except that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park in the Midwest. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. They have two children together, Jimmy and Tracey. The breakdown in their marriage has also led the couple to have numerous extramarital affairs. In the mission "Friends Reunited", Trevor comments that Michael bought breast implants for Amanda and made money using her as a prostitute. Amanda appears to have a drinking problem, and also appears to be a kleptomaniac. During friend activities, Amanda tells Michael that she wishes to teach yoga and tennis to the homeless. Events of GTA V Amanda is first seen in the Prologue mission attending Michael's funeral. Broken relationship At some point in their relationship, she caught Michael in bed with another stripper, and from bank statements she found; believed he was spending money on strip clubs and prostitutes. Afterwards, she began having affairs of her own. She later appears in the mission Complications, while Franklin is invading Michael's House to retrieve Jimmy's BeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This hints that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed when Michael catches them having sex in his own bed. Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill him. She then appears in her own mission, when she is almost jailed, after being caught shoplifting from Didier Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he steals the police car, with a handcuffed Amanda held in the back seat and flees from the police. While they are going back to the house, they discuss Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments in the stock market and the mortgage on their home. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He asks Amanda if they could have dinner later, but she mentions that she already has a yoga lesson. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having a discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears, shocking everyone as Michael had assured his family (and convinced himself) that Trevor was "probably dead". He and Michael leave after Jimmy informs them that Tracey is about to audition for Fame or Shame. Leaving Michael During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return, when Amanda's yoga coach, Fabien LaRouche, arrives and invite both of them to a yoga session to relax. Surprisingly, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration, which appears to be his main reasoning. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to put Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and lunge at Fabien. Fabien dodges Michael, who instead falls into his swimming pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While Amanda is gone, she tries to make Michael jealous, by leaving posts on his Lifeinvader page, saying that Fabien satisfies her physically, emotionally and spiritually. However, after some time, she will show that she still worries about her husband. She will call Franklin after the mission Minor Turbulence, asking if Michael is still alive and leave a message on his Lifeinvader page saying to him let her know that he is ok. Reunited family After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to see Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The pair then leave and show up at the café. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop from a customer at another table and smacks it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off, abandoning Fabien. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied with the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Soon after, she and Tracey are held hostage by Merryweather, under orders of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family, but Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again move out the property, this time to lay low at the Rockford Hills Hotel while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending Ending C= After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together or gathered around the kitchen table engaged in conversation. |-| Ending A= ---- Note: This ending is confirmed to be non-canon to the storyline and the events featured do not relate to the series and therefore didn't happen. ---- After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together or gathered around the kitchen table engaged in conversation. |-| Ending B= ---- Note: This ending is confirmed to be non-canon to the storyline and the events featured do not relate to the series and therefore didn't happen. ---- Amanda will no longer appear in the game if the player chooses this ending, but she will send an e-mail to Franklin, saying that she knows that he has something to do with Michael's death and also warning him to never come close to her family again. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Prologue * Complications * Father/Son * Marriage Counseling * The Good Husband (Boss; optional) * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame * Did Somebody Say Yoga? * Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone-call) * Reuniting the Family * Meltdown * The Time's Come (Post-mission e-mail) Gallery Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|Promotional artwork. Amanda-GTAV-trailer2.png|''"Don't kill him!"''---Amanda to Michael during Marriage Counseling. MandyV.JPG Amanda_In_Home-GTAV.png|"Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"---Amanda De Santa to Michael and Jimmy during Fame or Shame (mission). Sentinel_GTAVe_Amandas.png|Amanda's red Sentinel. GTA V Hushsmush Foxymama21.png|Unused Hush Smush photo trailer3_michael_010.jpg|Amanda doing yoga. trailer3_michael_020.jpg|Amanda playing Tennis. trailer3_trevor_029.jpg|Trevor and Amanda. Amanda34343.jpg|"You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!"---Amanda to Michael during Did Somebody Say Yoga? Amandsun.jpg|Amanda sunbathing amanda bed.jpg|Amanda masturbating with a dildo, which can be seen sometimes when entering her room Amanda_GTAVe_Drinking.png|Drunk Amanda. Amanda-GTAV-ShopliftArrested.png|Caught shoplifting at Didier Sachs in The Good Husband. love letter-GTAV.jpg|A "Love" letter from Amanda. DeSantaFamilyPhoto-GTAV.jpg|A family picture featuring Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa (middle), Jimmy De Santa (left) and Tracey De Santa (right). MichaelAmandaWedding-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Amanda at their own wedding. DeSantaPhotos-GTAV.jpg|Amanda and her kids during better days. Trivia * The number plate for Amanda's Sentinel is 'KRYST4L'. 'KRYST4L' is leet-speak for 'crystal'. * While switching back to Michael, there is a chance he'll walk in on Amanda in their bedroom while she's masturbating; she'll throw away a dildo, saying she thought the door was locked, and goes to sleep. If the player is playing as Trevor/Franklin and sneaks into the house and catch her on the act, they can see her continuing with the masturbation. * Amanda's favorite radio stations are most likely Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1, as they are the default radio stations of her Sentinel. * Despite the fact that she uses Michael's affairs as ammunition in her arguments with him, she herself has affairs with Fabien LaRouche, Kyle Chavis, Jimmy's third grade teacher, a juice seller, a dog walker, their gardener Carlos, a rubbish collector, Michael's proctologist, a Jesus Christ impersonator, and a homeless, doomsaying hippy. She, Jimmy, and Tracey all refer to these liaisons quite casually in the mission Reuniting the Family. ** On the website "Hushsmush.com", the player has the possibility of running into a page with a user dubbed foxymama21 that very clearly indicates that it is her, even though it is never explicitly said. In her description, she indicates that she "has the mind and body of a girl half her age" (She is 43, according to her info), but her husband ignores her and he spends his time drinking in the pool, and is looking for someone to satisfy her in her "prime". It also mentions that she loves yoga. *** Looking through the game files of the PC version, an unused image for foxymama21 reveals that she is Amanda. This also implies that she owns an iFruit phone. * Trevor and Amanda's dialogue, when playing Tennis at the mansion indicates they might have been friends, before Michael's "death". * When playing as Franklin and/or Trevor and the player injures Michael; or if playing as Michael followed by getting knocked out by either Franklin and/or Trevor for stalking. Amanda will sometimes text either of the two on Michael's behalf in an infuriated manner. *During an activity with Michael, if the player gets drunk, Amanda will say she liked one of his old friends. A shocked Michael will then exclaim "Trevor?", but Amanda will respond "No, the other one." * During an activity with Michael, Amanda will mention to him that her mother was right about him. He will retort with that Amanda's mother put her daughters (plural tense) on stage at the strip joint and was a manipulative pimp. * If Franklin or Trevor steals Amanda's Sentinel, Michael will text one of two things, either: "Amanda knows you have her car, and she is on the warpath." or "Piss me off, man. But you do NOT want to get on the wrong side of Amanda." Navigation de:Amanda De Santa es:Amanda De Santa fr:Amanda De Santa hu:Amanda De Santa pl:Amanda De Santa ru:Аманда Де Санта id:Amanda De Santa pt:Amanda De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Tritagonists Category:Strippers Category:Friends